It Was the Blonde, Unruly Hair
by Apparently Awesome
Summary: Freddie remembers things leading up to an important moment in his and Sam's life.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so I was pretending like I was doing something, because my sister was trying to play Sims 3, and she can't play it unless someone watching her. and when she plays, I mean she will be playing for hours, seven hours at the least. It was two in the morning, so I was gonna go to sleep. The only reason I was even up was to type the final chapter for Morningside, my SWAC story. I ened up staying up all night, typing this story. This first chapter is short, but while I was typing the other chapters, they seem to get longer. So not all chapter will be like this. I think I only have two more chapters to type, then all I'll have to do is post them. Enjoy the Seddiness!

* * *

Carly and I were standing around in the iCarly studio checking the new green screen because of an accident last month that involved, Sam, Carly, a bunch of pop rocks, Dr. Pepper and a dresser drawer filler with cream cheese. Don't ask. It was funny though, I cried partly because of the funny, and because the green screen was destroyed. Carly was standing in front of the green screen talking about something that I probably was supposed to be listening to, but I was thinking about Sam. _Sam. I kissed Sam, and I liked it. She never said she liked it. She seemed a bit disgusted at the thought, though._

"Freddie!"

I yelped.

"Yeah, huh?"

"I asked you a question."

"Oh," I replied stupidly, "Yes?"

I had no ideal what I was saying yes to.

"So you do like to eat earthworm sandwiches with a side of mud," Carly clarified.

I gave her a funny look, "No…"

"But you just said yes."

"I wasn't listening," I mumbled.

Carly laughed at me. Something I didn't need right now. It felt like everyone was laughing at me for some odd reason. My cousin and best guy friend laughed when I told him I liked Sam. Then he went and told my other three cousins, his brothers, they laughed and teased. Eventually, my aunt wanted to know what they were- you know what, lets just say half of my relatives got a good laugh. Then my girl cousin, who just happens to be named Samantha, explained to me why Sam would never go out with me.

"I asked if you were busy tonight. Sam and I are going to watch a movie, my pick," Carly told me.

"Oh, yeah. I can come."

I had no idea that I would do probably one of the stupidest and greatest things of my life.

That Night

Carly, Sam and I sat on the sofa watching what Sam called the girliest movie she will probably ever watch. Pride and Prejudice. It was gonna be The Notebook, but Sam was threatening her life if she even touched the movie. I supposed I should be grateful. The Notebook always made me cry and Sam want to throw up. She actually did the first time she saw it. Right on my new jeans at the time.

It was on the part where Elizabeth and Lady Katherine were talking, and Elizabeth was telling her to leave. I looked over at Sam. She was starting to close her eyes. I was actually surprised she stayed awake this long. I was at the end closest to the door, Sam in the middle, and Carly at the end. Carly was eating the popcorn left in the bowl sitting in Sam's lap, watching intently.

I turned back to the screen. Keira Knightly's character was walking in the field. She paused for a moment and looked off to see Mr. Darcy walking her way. I looked back at Sam. Her eyes were nearly closed. They opened a little more every time Carly stuck her hand in the bowl, making the bowl bump into her stomach a bit. I could barely see her gorgeous blue eyes illuminated by the TV light. Her blonde hair was haphazardly lying across her face. Her lips were pouty, and kissable. Really, really kissable. I didn't notice, but I was leaning closer and closer to Sam. My lips centimeters from touching hers. I finally realized when my lips were on Sam's and she moaned groggily.

_Oh. My. God. I'm kissing Sam! Oh my god! She's gonna kill me!!!_

"Oh my, gosh! Freddie!" I heard Carly squeal.

Sam was now alert and I pulled back quickly, my hand still on her cheek. I quickly dropped it.

"Sam, I"

"You're dead."

I bolted up immediately and ran for the door, Sam closely behind me. I ran into my apartment and locked the door. Sam began pounding on it.

"Open this door, Benson!"

"I'm sorry, Sam!" I cried, "I didn't realize what I was doing till, I did it, and-"

"Come out here!"

"No!"

I eventually came out, once Carly had gotten Sam as calm as possible. She gave Sam money to go buy a ham at the 24 hour deli. I followed Carly into her kitchen. She gave me a bottle of water and we sat at the island.

"So, you like Sam, huh?" She smiled knowingly.

I took a sip of water and pouted.

"Yep."

* * *

So, that was chapter one. Sam's violent tendencies in this one inspired the violence in the next chapter. You can never go too over the top with Sam, in my opinion, because she's so random. You can't predict what she will do! That's why she's my favorite.


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter, you guys. The only thing I like about college is the fact they have wireless internet. I have time to post this because of a long story that ends with my mom, tired, and mad, and my grandma pretending like she isn't mad, but is, and isn't talking to anyone. Anyway, this has to be one of my favorite chapters of this story. There are a few favorites, so I would say this is my number... you know what, I can't decide, but it's up there. Well, I've been at school since 11 am, my class starts at 12:45, and it's now 11:35. *sighs* Yeah, I'm bored. And this is my only class of the day.

* * *

Sam hadn't really spoken of the incident that had happened a few weeks prior to this one I'm telling you about. She did how ever make her opinion of it known. How did she if she didn't talk to me, you ask? Well, let's see? There was the thing in the cafeteria with the spaghetti down my pants the day after. There was the Texas wedgie, which I hadn't received for a while, so the school knew I had done something to tick her off. There was the dunk tank, which I'm still a little foggy on how she got, but she made people pay her to dunk me. I just thank Carly so much for participating. Well, she tried to help me out, but accidentally hit the target with her shoulder, and dunked me again. Let's just say I wasn't Sam's favorite nerd at the moment. But I really wanted to be.

We were sitting in psychology class, both of us partners for our in class presentation of whatever we were assigned. We could either write two paragraphs about the topic, or act it out. Guess what Sam and I got. Physical attraction. Yeah! I didn't know how to feel. I was happy that we could maybe act it out, afraid, that Sam would wake up, discover, and beat me over the head for not suggesting a switch in topic, and nervous about standing up there and acting it out. Maybe. Acting it out, maybe.

I looked at Sam. She was sleeping good, so good, I was surprised she wasn't drooling. I had to figure out which way to do the project, and how to fill Sam in on it. If I did the writing part, I'd only have to give her a paragraph to read. If did the act, I had to tell Sam what to do. Sam wouldn't participate in any form of labor, so I didn't have to worry about her changing anything. She'd follow my lead. _She would follow my lead. I could use this._ And that's exactly what I did. Sure, I received 50 wedgies for ever 50 states(I didn't even know she knew them all), but it was worth it. I think. The New York wedgie was scary, but the Texas wedgie always stood out. The most painful of course.

When the teacher called on us, I nudged Sam. She groggily yawned and sighed.

"Freddork, I swear if you're anywhere near my face when I open my eyes, I'll hurt you."

That made me reevaluate the acting thing. I dismissed it, though.

"Sam, our in class presentation."

She lifted her head, facing me. Her blonde curly hair lazily hanging in front of her eyes. She blew out a breathe and her hair swayed a little to the sides of her face. Sam stood up, stretched, and walked towards the front of the class. I followed behind her, and braced myself. I wasn't this nervous when I devised the plan.

"Okay," I spoke, "We're doing our project on… physical attraction."

I mumbled our topic. Sam shot me a questioning look. Her hands behind her back, swaying back and forth from her heels to her toes. I looked her up and down.

"Sam, would you say you're lightweight?"

Sam was really confused now. She eyed me curiously.

"Why…?"

_To brace myself before I take you in my arms and kiss you._

"Just wondering."

She looked at the class, as if they had an answer for what I was up to, then turned back to me, hands still behind her back.

"I guess so…"

"Good," I replied.

Being a junior and head of the AV Club really brought up my self esteem. Being on the rugby team did also. Though I mostly sat on the bench, since my mom was at every game.

"Hold this," I commanded.

She took the paper, and as soon as it was in her hand, I grabbed her by the waist and kissed her, wrapping my arms around her, and leaning her back a little. I could tell I caught her off guard. She gasped in my mouth along with the rest of the class gasping and awing in their seats. Luckily, her gasping made it seem like she was kissing back a little, which she did for the grade. I stood her up straight, and removed my lips from hers, then ran out the classroom, before she could kill me. Unfortunately, she knew where I was running to for protection. The only person who could potentially ward off Sam.

"Carly!" I screamed as I busted into her classroom.

Mr. Earns and the class looked at me with shock. I ran to Carly who was sitting beside the window at the other end of the class, and ducked low between her and the window.

"Freddie? What are you doing?"

"Hiding!"

"From who?"

Just then, Sam busted into the room, and I'd never known true fear, until I saw the look on her face. That made half of the class evacuate, and the other half stay to watch me die. Sam was gonna kill me, I was sure of it.

"Stand up and take your beating like a man, Fredward."

Carly looked down at me.

"What did you do!?"

"I may have did a repeat of what I did three weeks ago, except in front of the entire class."

"You kissed Sam again!" she yelled, "What do you have, Freddie, a death wish?"

"I'll grant it," Sam said with a frown.

She charged towards me screaming and I closed my eyes. I didn't feel the daylight getting beaten out of me. I opened one eye, my arms still up for defense. Carly was holding Sam back, and heading out of the classroom.

Once they were gone. Everyone turned to me. Some guys giving me nods and thumbs up, and everyone else waiting for my next move. I cleared my throat deeply and debated on going outside for the fear that Sam was still out there and un-calm, but standing in the classroom was getting a bit awkward, so I slowly headed out the door.

* * *

So, it's 11:43 now. I decided to read over the story. This is the first story I wrote, besides Morningside, that I love reading over and over again. Wait, I take that back. I read Feeling over and over again too. Well, review. You'll brighten my already kinda crappy week.


	3. Chapter 3

So this chapter is like my number three favorite, i think. Just so many favorites. The best thing about this story is it wasn't planned. I just randomly started typing it. That's awesome! Anyways, I'm sitting at school, waiting on my ride, and i thought, hey, I could post this chapter. I should be updating Time Fix, but I keep forgetting to type the rest of chapter 7. I almost posted it, but then I read it and realized it was incomplete. Sorry, but here's a new chapter of this story!

* * *

Okay, so I had been doing a lot of random, un-me things. Most of them, well, all of them, relating to Sam. There was that kiss on the couch, and that make out thing in front of our psychology class. Sam, needless to say, was not happy about it. Hence the many wedgies, swirlies, and pranks against me. I didn't know how to describe this feeling. Sam just made me feel… I don't even know how to describe it. It just feels really good. I mean to get Sam, you have to be a pretty assertive guy. You can't be a cream puff. That's why I joined the rugby team. Of course I could only play when my mom wasn't at the games, so I may have played about three times total.

We were shooting iCarly and I was following them with the camera. Yes, I was staring at Sam longingly, and she would occasionally send a frown my way. Carly would smile sympathetically, and continue working.

"Sam, we need something to do for the next 10 minutes of the show," Carly said peppily.

"I know," Sam said with a smile.

She glared at me.

"Let's beat up Freddie."

"No, Sam, we are not going to beat up Freddie," Carly sighed.

She faced the camera.

"Sam and Freddie have been having some issues lately."

"I said I was sorry," I sighed.

I turned the camera towards me.

"I said I was sorry."

"Sorry's not good enough you dork."

I had the camera facing towards Sam, and I shivered a little from the dark look in her eyes.

"You know what," Carly suggested, "Let's play a round of…"

She hit a button on Sam's remote. Sam was still busy glaring at me.

"Hey, hey, hey what am I tickling you with?" the music played.

"Alright," Carly exclaimed, "We have my brother Spencer helping us out with this one."

"Hi, guys!"

"Sam's gonna hold the camera, since we don't trust her near Freddie at the moment."

Spencer took the camera from me and handed it to Sam. I gulped and quickly switched spots with her, keeping my distance.

"Okay, now we're going to blindfold Freddie," Carly announced to the viewers.

She placed a blindfold over my eyes and tied it in the back.

"Spencer, press the button to tell the people what we're tickling Freddie with!"

"Pressing the button."

The next thing I knew, I was being tickled with something thick and had sharp corners.

"Freddie, what are we tickling you with?"

"Uh, is it a notebook?"

"Nope," Spencer exclaimed excitedly.

"Guess again," Carly said.

"Uh, uh. Is it a telephone?"

This went on until time ran out and they pulled the blindfold off.

"It's a VCR!"

I blinked a couple of times, and gave Carly and Spencer a 'what the heck' look.

"A VCR?"

"Yes," Spencer said, "I found it in my room while I was looking for what the source of the funny smell was that was under my bed."

Carly looked at me and then we looked at Sam. Even though she was upset with me, she gave the same look Carly and I had given her. Ew. Carly dropped the VCR immediately.

"Hey!"

Spencer picked up the VCR, then walked out, telling it Carly meant no harm.

"Okay," Carly said, shivering in disgust a bit, "Sam, hand the camera back to Freddie."

I was scared stiff to go near Sam and get the camera. It must have showed.

"Calmly, Sam, and if you don't harm him, I'll make you dinner."

Needless to say, I was totally fine now. Sam wouldn't hurt me if her dinner was on the line. I slowly stepped towards her and reached out for the camera. She regained her glare, making me gulp, but still I went for the camera. Her blonde hair swayed into her face a bit, making her look even scarier. Even more beautiful. Then the words came out before I could stop them.

"Go out with me."

I could've sworn I'd seen fire in her eyes. Her grip tightened on the camera. I barely registered Carly talking to us.

"Uh, guy's, we're still live."

"I know, you didn't say what I think you just said."

"Okay!" Carly exclaimed, "That's the end of iCarly for tonight, we'll see you later."

Sam dropped the camera and chased me down, while I ran screaming for my life and Carly went to cut the feed.

Sam had me by my shirt collar now, holding me close to her, looking me straight in the eyes.

"Sam! Calm down," Carly yelled, "We're clear. Sam!"

She ran over to us and pulled Sam off of me.

"Sam, I'm sorry," I said, "It- it just slipped, and I-"

"What the heck is wrong with you, Freddie!?" Sam shouted.

I shrunk back a little and looked at Carly. She nodded and left the room.

"I just, I don't know."

"You're acting all weird and stuff."

She brushed off her red flannel shirt, and paced a little.

"I know."

I walked over to one of the beanbags and plopped down on it. Sam had her arms folded, eyeing me curiously.

"You joined the Rugby team."

I gave her a soft smile, and gazed into her eyes.

"You said you liked Rugby players."

Which is the real reason I did join. I told my mom it was so I could build up my muscles and be more healthy.

"You kissed me on Carly's couch."

"I couldn't help it. I was just," I mumbled the last bit, "caught up in the moment."

"The kiss in class?" she questioned.

"I wanted to," I stated simply, "We got an A."

I joked with her. She rolled her eyes and sat on the beanbag next to me. Her blonde curls bouncing as she did so.

"You… You…." she sighed, "Yo- you-"

She seemed to be having trouble getting it out, so I helped her.

"I like you. Yeah."

My eyes stayed on the wooden floor. It was a nice wooden floor. I heard her sigh.

"You could've just told me instead of doing all- that."

I whipped my head to her.

"Really?"

I could've saved myself the humiliation and torture if I had just told her this after our first kiss?

"Yeah," she replied as if it were obvious, "I mean, yeah, I would've teased you a little."

I gave her a readable look. 'Really?'

"Okay, a lot."

I smiled.

"So… do you like me?"

She scoffed, and my smile faded.

"Look, dork. I'll go out with you, if you agree to stop it with your P.D.A."

"…Really?"

Sam sighed, "Yeah, just.. Stop it."

I grinned.

"Okay."

* * *

Seddiness at it's finest. Don't you love it? I could probably be doing my psych work, but it's not due until next week, and I haven't even read the chapter. Reviews will brighten my cold day, just so you know. My feet are freezing... For some odd reason that reminded me of She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5. An awesome Maroon 5 song, Story. I love that song, and Not Falling Apart, oh, Goodnight, Goodnight- oh, rambling. I do that sometimes.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, this is my favorite chapter. That's right, my favorite. I love this chapter and the next one, I think. I depends on if it's the one with the candy. That's all you need to know about my second favorite chapter. It involves candy, and it's not posted.

* * *

Dating, not boyfriend/girlfriend. Sam made that perfectly clear to me. She said she was just starting to handle dating a dork, she didn't think she could handle being the girlfriend of a dork. Well, that was four months ago, and I wanted to be able to call Sam my girlfriend.

Yeah, I was on the Rugby team, and in the AV club, and a bunch of other dorky clubs that no one cared about, as Sam described them. But being on the rugby team didn't stop other guys from looking at Sam when we walked down the hall together. Most of them would flirt with her right in front of me! She waved them off though, but what would happen if there was one she liked. I wasn't her boyfriend. I was just dating her. She could date anyone.

Well, that was going to change. Sam was my girl. I noticed her before all of the other guys did. Well, I was the first to pursue her without fear. I planned on asking Sam to be my girlfriend today. Making it official with the bracelet I saved up to buy her. It had six charms on it that represented Sam. There was the skull and cross bones, a pillow, a bowl of chili, a meatball, a whole ham, and my favorite, a heart, that said "Freddie's" on the back. She'd think it was cheesy, but I didn't care. She did hold my heart.

I walked down her street, passing by a group of kids chasing each other with sticks. I shook my head slightly and continued until I got to a two story sandstone house. There was Sam sitting outside with some other guy who I had never seen before. He had brown med length spiky hair and blue eyes. Dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt, with sunglasses in his hair.

I'll admit, I was a little jealous. I mean, she's hanging out with some guys right in front of me. Who was this guy? I kept the bracelet in my pocket and headed towards the porch. Sam had said something to the guy, and the guy stood up, eyeing me. I walked up the stairs, holding back what I really wanted to say.

"Hi," I said, referring to them both.

"Hey, Freddie," Sam said.

"Freddie, huh?" the guy said questionably.

I nodded.

"Uh, Sam-"

_Wait a minute. She called me Freddie. She doesn't call me Freddie unless she really wants something or she's being serious. Really serious. But this seemed like a greeting._

I gave Sam a glance over. She was wearing pink and frilly clothes. Sam doesn't wear pink and frilly. She doesn't wear frilly.

"Sam's inside," she told me, "But this is our older brother Anthony."

I looked at her, then at the guy. He did look like Sam now that I look at him. She had his eyes. Blue and vicious looking. Yep, he was Sam's brother, and if Sam is upstairs, because I know this isn't my Sam, then that means that…

"Melanie?"

"Yeah," she said cheerily, "I'm real."

Sam's a liar. I should've known. She gave in a little to quickly when I told her to admit there was no Melanie, I wasn't gullible, and that I was too smart for her. To add on to that, she never told me she had a brother! Who knows what else she was holding out on.

"Sam, she- I thought-," I gave up, "So, Sam's inside?"

"Up stairs with Skylar and Matthew."

Who the heck were Skylar and Matthew? I turned to her brother.

"It was nice to meet you."

He folded his arms and nodded. Still eyeing me. I understood the look. It was the 'harm my baby sister and I'll kill you' look. I nodded slightly and walked in.

I'd never been inside Sam's house before. Well, at least not everywhere. I'd only ever gotten to the living room. It was not what I expected. I knew Sam's parents had gotten back together after that string of unfortunate dates by both of them. So, I expected a bunch of parent pictures, which isn't exactly what saw. There was maybe one picture of her parents.

Sam got her looks from her mom. Well, Sam and Melanie. They were younger versions of her. Anthony looked like there dad, with the exception of the eyes. Their father had brown eyes. They seemed like opposites. Their mom seemed wacky and outgoing and their father mature and self controlled.

I looked around at the other pictures Sam, Melanie, Anthony, and two other little boys I didn't know. They were twins. Brown eyes and blond hair. They were probably Matthew and Skylar. I looked around the corner and saw the stairs. Sam was upstairs. So that's where I was going.

When I got to the top of the stairs, I almost fell down due to two little boy around the age of six ran past me and down the stairs. I saw the door at the end of the hall open and a blonde wearing jeans and a long sleeved red shirt with a black Cuttlefish shirt over it. Her blonde strands of hair that weren't in the messy ponytail were blocking her face, while she looked down at her pear pod. She looked up finally, her messy ponytail swaying and the strands falling over the sides of her face.

"Fredward," Sam acknowledged me, "What are you doing here?"

"You have brothers, and a sister?"

"Well, you knew about my sister," she responded.

I followed her down the stairs, until she stopped half way and checked her pockets.

"Crap, I forgot my phone."

She walked back up the stairs and I followed her. I was kind of excited about getting to see her room. She opened the door and my jaw dropped. Her room was clean. Spotless. She seemed like such a messy person. She had a bunch of band posters on her wall. Bands I never thought she listened to. Aerosmith, Garbage, Guns & Roses, Poison, Taylor Swift, Reba McEntire, Little Big Town, Aaliyah, Def Leppard, Kenny Chesney, Paramore, The Smiths, Cuttlefish, Muse, Star Trail, and a bunch of others ranging in variety. I even saw Frank Sinatra! Her full size bed was neatly in the center of the room, her dresser next to her sliding closet door, and there was a bookshelf. A bookshelf! Sam read? I was shocked. She also had a desk in the corner next to an acoustic guitar. I guess you do learn something new everyday.

Her phone was lying on her pillow. Her bed covered in a light blue and chocolate comforter set. She picked it up and turned to walk out, but noticed I gaping at her.

"What?"

"Your room," I said, "It's… wow."

"It's not that big of a deal," she said passively, "What did you come over here for anyway, you nerd."

"Well, I wanted to ask you something. And I was in the neighbor hood."

"You don't have a car nor do you have relatives in this area. Ask away."

I was touched. She actually kept up with things about my family. That, or it sunk in through mitosis. I'd like to think she cared.

"Um, well," I began.

I ran my fingers along the desk, avoiding eye contact with her. I noticed her movement, and turned to see her scratching her head a bit. I reached out and twirled one of the hanging strands around my finger. She dropped her hand and looked at me strangely. I smiled softly.

"I wanted to ask you," I let my loose grip on the strand of hair go, and reached in my pocket for the bracelet.

"If you would be my girlfriend."

I took out the bracelet and held it up for her to see. She tilted her head and stared at the bracelet.

"You have a ham charm on a bracelet," she said.

I smirked, "Yeah, that was hard to find."

Which it was. I had to go to a lot of jewelry stores.

She touched the heart charm, gazing at the writing. She scoffed, then smiled at me.

"Freddie, you loser."

I grinned. A newly discovered occasion where she calls me Freddie. When she's happy.

* * *

Okay and there you have it. Sam's messy with other people and their homes but her room is spotless. This just sounded like a Sam type thing, random and something you wouldn't have thought of in a million years, but if you think about it, then you're like yeah, I can see that. It just figures.


	5. Chapter 5

What's up, peeps! So chapter 5 is my second favorite chapter, I think... hold on. Yeah, it's the chapter with the candy. Awesome ending. I love it. Hopefully you do too.

* * *

I was a happy Freddie. Sam was my girlfriend, though she would deny it when we were in public. That was okay though, as long as she admitted it when we were alone. Which, she kind of never did. I would call her or we'd be alone together and say something like "Hey, girlfriend." which I never noticed how dorky I really sounded. She'd say "Hey." or mumble incoherently while eating. That was probably as much as I'd get from her, so I accepted it.

Sam and I were at the mall, CD shopping. I was paying of course. She had picked out two so far, and within my Freddie Benson price range. First we went looking around the electronics store, since we were by it when we walked in. I was surprised to learn that Sam was a bit of a tech geek. A closet tech geek, if you will. She understood most of what I was talking about and even suggested a few things to me. I was also threatened that if I ever told anyone, except Carly, about her in closet tech geek, that she'd dump me. Hey, that was a bit of admittance in public that I was her boyfriend.

We had also went into Abercrombie & Fitch just to get a good laugh. We eventually had to leave from laughing so hard, we couldn't breathe, and the strong smell wasn't helping. We then went to Victoria's Secret, which embarrassed me greatly. The only reason she dragged me in there was to throw underwear in my face and humiliate me. We went to the food court and I bought her 4 slices of ham and pork sausage pizza, two brownies, and a giant chocolate milkshake. Now we were at the CD store.

"Alright, Frederly, I'm getting these."

She handed me the CD's and headed towards the exit.

"I'll be at the Dairy Queen downstairs."

She left and I took a look at the four disc. Oasis, Queens of the Stoneage, Evanescence, and Gym Class Heroes. I took them to the register and paid for them.

"Nice choice in music, Freddie," the guy told me, "Last I checked, you like depressing or broody."

I looked at the guy, wondering how he knew me. Then it hit me. The brown wild rocker hair, the dark brown eyes, and the cocky smirk.

"Alex?"

"Yeah, man. What's up?"

Alex was my best friend in elementary school. He got all the girls, and swore he would marry Carly or Sam when he was 23.

"Just being the same old technology loving me," I responded, "You work here?"

"Yeah, started last week."

He waved the CD's at me and put them in a bag.

"Your musical taste have improved.

"Actually, those aren't my CD's. those are Sam's."

"You still hang out with Sam and Carly?"

I nodded, "Sam's my girlfriend."

He laughed, "Yeah right."

"Seriously, she was the blonde I came in with."

"That was Sam? I'm used to her wearing a black robe and sacrificing squirrels in my backyard."

We played strange games as children. And no squirrels were actually hurt during them. Well, there was that one. But that's another story.

I took the bag from him and grinned.

"Yeah, those were… good times?"

Alex laughed.

"Yeah. Well, have fun with Sam. We should all hang out sometime. You two, Carly, and I."

"If that's you way of asking if Carly's single, she is," I said, "Hey, you should come hang out with us tomorrow."

I wrote down my cell number on a flyer and handed it to him.

"Alright, I got something to do, finally," he cheered.

We said goodbye to each other and I headed to the escalator to find Sam. I walked in the direction of Dairy Queen to find Sam, and I found her. She was eating a large mint Oreo ice-cream, and there was this group of guys with her. One in particular talking to her. I frowned and headed over there. When I got into ear shot, I could hear their conversation.

"I'm not interested, dude," I heard Sam tell him, "Take a hint and get lost."

"Aw, come on," the jerk said, "No girls ever said no to me before."

"Well, this one is," she said, "I'm to busy eating to deal with you."

She saw me when I got to the table.

"But he isn't."

I showed my confusion, but quickly covered with anger when the guy and his friends looked at me.

"Ha," the guy laughed, "Don't kid with me."

"Who said she was kidding," I asked.

I was basically going on auto pilot. I'm surprised I remember what I said, let alone what I did. Basically what happened was, I learned the Rugby toughened me up some. I landed a few good hits. His friends landed more. Sam remained in her seat, eating her frozen treat, and yelling things like "Right hook, Dork." Alex was going on break, saw what was happening, and helped me out. I also discovered most of the mall cops were relatives of Sam, who cheered me on, and bet money on who would win. Sam bet against me. What a great girlfriend she was. In the end, a mall cop who wasn't related to Sam broke up the fight, and Sam's relative mall cops got me and Alex off the hook. They weren't sure who won the bet, since the fight was broken up, so everyone took their money back. I had a black eye forming, so Sam drove me to a local grocery store and we bought a steak to put on my eye. Sam would eventually eat it later on.

We were walking through the cupcake isle, my black eye getting darker. I glanced at her. She was debating on getting the cosmic brownies, or fudge rounds. This reminded me to have a talk with her about her eating habits. After we went through the check out a bought everything, we were heading to the exit, and Sam put her hand in mine. I cheered in my head. A form of PDA! Maybe Sam was ready for what I'd been debating on doing. But I needed something. Then I spotted it. There was bin of them for 20 cents. I officially knew why my mom loved sales. It was perfect. I picked up a basket, and came back to pick out all of the strawberry ones and went to a register.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked me.

I simply smiled, and paid for the 35 strawberry ring pops. The lady handed me the bag and I took Sam's hand, which she didn't object to, and walked back to the car. Sam eyed me strangely the whole car ride. When we came up to her house, she parked a the curb, and stared at me.

"Okay, what's up with all the ring pops?"

"Well, I was thinking-"

"Oh, great. When you think, I normally end up in something."

I smiled.

"Well, you're gonna love this one," I said.

I reached in the back seat, making sure the steak remained on my eye, and grabbed two ring pops. I unwrapped one, and put it on her ring finger.

"Think of this as a promise ring, until I get you a real one."

She stared at the ring pop, then looked at me.

"You. Are so corny."

I smiled.

"Are you accepting my promise candy ring?"

"Well," she sighed, "You did get beaten up for me. And I do like candy."

"I'll take that as a yes."

I unwrapped the other one and put it in her mouth. It looked like a plastic pacifier. She raised an eyebrow, and that made me chuckle.

"That one is for you to eat, so you can at least keep your mouth off the one on your finger for a while."

She rolled her eyes, and shook her head, to get her blonde curls out of her face. They came back into their previous place. I tucked a strand behind her ears, then took the ring pop out of her mouth and kissed her.

"The ones in the bag are for when you eat these two."

She laughed and kissed me.

* * *

So there you have it, Chapter 5. My second favorite chapter. I'm sitting here with my friends talking about our crazy fanfic encounters. Some peeps are crazy! M rated stories are funny, gangsta Inuyasha, lol!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 is here. Yay! I'm so clumsy, and blind. One of my friends shook up my Dr. Pepper right in my face and like a few minutes later I opened it, so it's like in spots on my pants. But it's drying up quickly, probably because it's cold in here. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

Shelby Marx. You remember Shelby, right? Carly and her had that fight? Yeah, well, she had this championship fight coming up, and she wanted Sam to help her with training. She just had a feeling Sam would be a good fighting trainer. Which was true.

Well, we're all 23 now, Shelby is 24, and she had a championship fight coming up, Pay-per-view, so you know it's big. Sam and I spent most of our time at the gym with Shelby. At first, I let Sam go down there on her own, but then she came over my apartment afterwards with a bunch of guys phone numbers in her phone. Guys she didn't know. Apparently, she got so into the training, she sat her phone on a near by counter, and guys took their picture and added their phone number and names.

Hanging with Sam's brother, Anthony a lot, I picked up a few of his protective habits. Mainly his protective habits of Sam. So what I did was call every guy and introduce myself. I learned to sound a bit more threatening as well, hanging around Sam's family and all. You know, Melanie can be really mean, when she wants to be. Anyway, a few guys had called her, apparently getting her number of her phone as well. I bought her a new phone and switched the numbers of the people she knew to them. She like the protective Freddie. Apparently I'm fun to mess with and sexy.

Anyway, the big fight was coming up tonight, we had front row seats with Carly and her boyfriend Michael. Well, Sam and I call him her boyfriend, she denied it and he would just grin and put his arm around her, saying something smug, and Carly would blush. They had been like that since senior year of high school. They'd gotten closer. I'm still getting off topic. I couldn't really focus on the excitement of the fight, because all I could think of was popping the question.

Melanie and Carly helped me choose the ring and everything. We seriously went to every jewelry store in Seattle looking for the perfect ring. I know what you're probably thinking. Sam and Melanie dragged me to every jewelry store. Honestly, I was the one who kept rejecting all the rings they suggested, simply stating "That's not my Sam." So, I kept them out from nine in the morning till ten fifty. Well, I did feed them, and I drove, so I don't think that's too bad.

I finally agreed to a ring that was perfect for Sam. It wasn't flashy, but it wasn't a strawberry flavored ring pop, or something cheap and ugly. It was a simple gold band with ripples of ruby. It looked abstract, and the ruby and gold meshed perfectly. It just screamed Sam. I could picture in on her finger and everything. I had it inscribed, and used Melanie's ring finger to get the size right.

I had it in my pocket currently, trying to pick the perfect moment to propose. Most important events in our relationship happened randomly, so I figured I would just feel this one out. So far, I hadn't felt the perfect moment, and it had been almost five months. There were times I could've done it, like at the Evanescence concert, or at her family reunion. They just didn't feel like the absolute perfect moments, and her family scared me. I was just getting used to the immediate ones.

"Hey, you ready to go?" she asked me.

I smiled, "Yeah, let's go."

We were leaving an hour earlier, and though we only lived maybe ten minutes away, you're forgetting that Sam's best friend is food, so she would be at the concession stands.

On the drive there, Sam sat in the passenger seat, trying to figure out if the hobo we saw at the red light was a man or a woman. I would stare at her occasionally, during those brief moments I could take my eyes off the road. I was hoping she wouldn't notice, but she's very observant.

"Why do you keep staring at me, Fredward?"

I smirked, and came up with a quick comment.

"Just thinking about how beautiful you are."

From the corner of my eye, I could see her blushing a little. She did a small hair swoosh to have her blonde partially straightened hair hide her face from me. I smirked.

The rest of the ride consisted of a debate on which band was better. U2 or Oasis. She had a very convincing argument for Oasis, but so did I for U2. That debate still hasn't solved the question. We got out of the car, she actually let me come around and open her door, but only because she dropped her beef jerky stick somewhere. I normally had to scold her about it. I'm a gentleman, I like holding doors open and stuff like that. She would do things to make me scold her. Apparently, chauvinistic Freddie, and mad Freddie were also sexy. She got out the car and when we got inside went straight for, you guessed it, the concession stands.

When she was finished getting all her food, it was five minutes till the fight. I carried her giant tub of cheddar buttered popcorn, her large orange soda, and five boxes of chocolate covered raisins, along with my medium sized lightly buttered popcorn, hot dog with relish, and my large drink. Being Sam's boyfriend since 11th grade, I was a pro at carrying a lot of food. The only thing she held, was her large thing of nachos, which she was already eating.

We headed down the stairs to the front, and sat in our seat. Carly and Michael were already there. Carly was avoiding eye contact with him, and seemed excited when Sam sat down next to her. Michael sent a smirk my way then turned to Carly, to see what she was talking about. I shook my head at his antics, and sat next to Sam, placing the food that would be gone in maybe ten minutes in my lap. I immediately began to feel something. It felt like a sense of some sort, like what I felt at the Evanescence concert. It felt like a combination of nervousness, with a spring of butterflies, yet a warm sensation in my chest. Tonight was the night. I felt it. I was gonna propose tonight.

It was the final round in the fight, Sam only had two boxes of chocolate covered raisins left. I was holding one of them. Carly was sitting, watching intently, Michael standing with the rest of the crowd, and Sam standing in her seat, screaming, her yells only standing out to me, cause she was right next to me. The whole crowd was screaming, and chanting Shelby, and Shelby was feeding off the crowd. I could've sworn I saw a tooth or three fly out of the girls mouth, but she didn't go down. Shelby ducked a potential head blow, and sent an uppercut to her chin, the a serious left hook. The crowd went more wild, if that was even possible, as the girl went down, and Shelby won the belt by KO.

Everyone was jumping around, cheering, jumping, even crowd surfing. Suddenly the floor by the ring was being quickly surrounded, by Shelby Marx fans screaming and congratulating her. We were the closest to the ring, where Shelby was holding up the belt with pride. I turned to Sam who was fist bumping another fan and glowing with excitement. That feeling came back again, but stronger. I knew now was the time. He turned to me, and hugged me, yelling so I could hear her over the crowd.

"That was amazing! Did you see that KO?"

"Yeah, I saw it."

"I'm a good trainer."

"A great trainer," I emphasized.

Shelby pointed to Sam, and grinned. Still holding up the title and nodding. Sam grinned and pointed back to her, then looked at me. She notice the warm smile on my face, and tilted her head to the side in question.

"What?"

"Marry, me!"

I yelled to make sure she heard me over the screaming fans.

"What!" she yelled back.

"Marry me!"

Her mouth agape slightly in shock, she looked off for a moment then back to me.

"Marry you?"

"Marry me."

She grinned.

"Are you serious?"

I grinned right back at her, and took the ring out of my pocket, holding it in front of her face. She eyed the ring, then looked at me in disbelief. I didn't get nervous, like I thought I would. I guess it was just me knowing she would say yes. The next thing I knew, Sam jumped into my arms and kissed me.

"Okay you dork. I'm yours."

Those were the best five words and eighteen letters I had ever heard in my life. I kissed her again, then hugged her and put her back down.

"Well then, fiancée-"

I took her hand and slid the ring onto her finger.

"This belongs to you."

* * *

Yay, Chapter 6 is done, and I have two more chapters to type, before I'm done typing the story, then I just have to post them. Awesome. I was just listening to I've Got a Theory, from Buffy the Vampire slayer. Yeah, that was funny. Anya and bunnies... poor Anya.


	7. Chapter 7

So the reason this one took so long to post, was because I kept second guessing myself on this one. Finally, I decided to just go ahead and post it, because, there was nothing better I could think of since i lost my original train of thought I had while writing this like weeks ago. My friends just left, two of them to class and one went home, they were playing Sims and decided to do some extremely wacky things. you don't want those details, trust me. I know some pretty strange people. Happy reading!

* * *

Sam was torturing me. She really was, and I didn't think she even knew it. She was being her normal Sam self, watching television, and eating ham on our honeymoon. We had just gotten here, and she headed straight for the mini fridge. I had requested there be cold cuts in the mini fridge along with Peppy Cola and Dr. Fizzy.

During the commercial break, Sam changed into one of my polo shirts, a pair of her short shorts, and her socks. Then I knew it. I knew she knew what she was doing. Sam wasn't being clueless, she was being a tease. She was teasing me. I could tell it by the way she looked at me, and I don't know how you can make changing the channel look suggestive, but she did. Ugh, and that blonde hair. She had it straightened and it swooshed in her face a little, giving her a rock star appearance in a way.

This was cruel. I walked over to her, about to act on my feeling to carry her to the bed, but then she stood up and walked in the opposite direction of me, and around the couch.

"Let's go sight seeing."

I frowned, knowing I couldn't resist the pleading look in her blue eyes. I sighed.

"Fine."

So here we were, in Dublin, Ireland, the home of drinking and bar fights, walking around the streets. It felt nice, I'd admit it. But Sam was teasing me still. She was wearing a pair of form hugging denim jeans and a black long sleeved shirt that also hugged her pretty well. She would occasionally turn to look at me and grin at the look of annoyance mixed with want on my face. I married the devil.

The first place we went to was go to Dublin Castle. I'd admit that I also wanted to go there for the history. I think Sam was doing something I wanted to do first, as a show of mercy. It distracted me for a little while, but then Sam would brush pass me in a way that looked like a simple accident or something to everyone else, or she'd run her fingers through her hair or stretch, making her shirt rise a little, showing skin. I groaned lowly, and followed her. We were in the back of the group, so no one really paid attention to us. I watched her hips move and her hair bounce as she followed the group. This was going to be a long day. But I could have a little fun. I picked up speed to catch up to her. Slapping her on the butt, I walked ahead of her as she gasped.

Next we went to the to visit a few stores, where we learned we had a big Irish fan base, and they still looked at iCarly, though we only did online skits every now and then. Our last show was the day after high school graduation. It's funny how we were so excited and sad that week. We went out with a bang though. Anyone who and ever been on iCarly was there, and we increased the time of the show to two hours. People congratulated us on our marriage and took pictures with us. We also bought a few things, gifts for our parents and friends, and some stuff for us. Sam was less of a tease, because she was busy chilling with fans, but she did pinch me on the butt, to make me look weird in front of people.

After that, we went to get something to eat. I kind of turned the tables a little running my hand over her thigh at our booth in the back, while the waiter took our order. Her breathing hitched a little, but when the waiter left, she shocked me by pulling me into a passionate kiss. When I responded, she smirked, and let me kiss her for a few seconds, then broke this kiss. I returned her smirk and slide her as close as possible to me. She was practically sitting in my lap. She leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"Two more places."

"Two," I whined.

Sam smirked and turned to the waiter who just came back.

After we ate, Sam dragged me to a see the river, where we ate ice-cream, and made out. I whimpered a little when she broke the kiss. It was starting to get dark, and truthfully, we probably should've been sleepy a while ago, but I was to interested in the difficult task of getting Sam back to our hotel room to be sleepy, and she was enjoying this cruel game.

The last place Sam took me to was a bar. This figured. Sam didn't drink a lot, but when she did drink, she drank just enough. She knew her limits, and it was around thirty shots at max. I could only do ten. Ten shots and I was buzzed, Sam did ten, and she didn't feel a thing. Those thirty shots always made her the life of the party though. Sober enough not to hit someone, but drunk enough to sing on a bar, and remember it the next morning.

That's exactly what she did. She danced on the bar, singing When I Drink by Blake Shelton, which apparently everyone in the bar knew since they sang along. When she got done singing, she let me help her off the bar, and kissed me deeply.

"I'm ready, Freddie."

I stared at her. Was this a joke? I wasn't that gullible. She bent down and whispered in my ear.

"Freddie, take me… back to the hotel."

I grinned at her and hooked an arm around her waist, leading her out the bar to find a cab. We made out most of the ride back, I carried our stuff in and as soon as I put it on the floor by the door, Sam jumped into my arms and kissed me, leading me to the bed. _Finally!_

Okay, that was chapter... seven, yeah. At least that's what it says at the top of the wide box. Um, oh, I have a Seddie story! Ok, I was bored one day and decided to play Sims (it was either that or do Algebra work, seriously, what would you choose). I created Sam and Freddie since I couldn't think of anyone at the moment, and shockingly I was extremely close to the actual person with Freddie/Nathan. Especially the eyes. Anyway, I created them a child daughter who acts just like Sam, but looks more like Freddie, and then I had them have more kids. I was originally thinking we'll just have twins, but no. They had triplets. Three girls! Man, do you know how hard it is taking care of triplets on that game. I'm so sorry for people who have to handle it in real life. You guys must be tired!

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

So last night, I was at a Halloween part with my friends, and we were watching Chucky movies and talking and I promise you, I forgot just how strange my friends were. I think I'm I was the only one who wasn't a senior in high school, but we all act just alike. My mom left me there until like one something in the morning, and the party eneded at 12. I told her to pick me up at 11:30 so she could be on time, but no. Then she got lost on the way to get me! My friend and I stood up by her mail box(she has a very long driveway and the house is that far away), and this cat kept climbing up our pants and onto our shoulders. It was annoying, but I've been thinking about getting a cat as of late. My mom's hoping I get one, so we can get rid of this mouse or mice in the attic, and my grandma will have to move because she's allergic to cats. The odd part is, I think that last reason is the main reason... What do you cat people think of Scottish Folds?

* * *

So, Sam and I have only been married for a month. One month, and she was already mad at me. I don't mean one of our normal arguments, I mean she wasn't talking to me, and refused to even look at me. I mean it was just as much her fault as it was mine. I should probably explain what happened to you guys.

Carly, who is finally admitting that she is dating Michael, and Sam were hanging out together at the mall. Sam had been feeling a little under the weather for a few days, but she really wanted to hang out with her best friend. Against my better judgment, I let her go out, then a few hours later she came back home, feeling even worse. So me, being the my mother's son, sent her up to bed and made her soup, afterwards, scrubbing down the house in case it was the flu or something. It was probably a stomach bug or something.

The next morning, Sam was still feeling bad, but she felt fine for the rest of the day, or that's what she told me. I suggested that she go to the doctor. Her exact words were, "Screw you, Benson. I ain't goin to no doctor." I nodded, and went to make dinner.

After another day of her feeling horrible, she decided to go to the doctor. I smirked and made her an appointment. Watching Sam be miserable was killing me. I couldn't stand it, so I did everything and anything to make her feel better. Instead of chicken noodle soup, I made a special ham and noodle soup, because she suggested that I find one. I made it from scratch. When she didn't feel up to watching early morning cartoons, I knew it was something serious. She loves cartoons.

The morning of her appointment, I had to drag her out of bed. Finally, she got up after five unsuccessful tries on my part, and took a shower and got dressed. She told me to go to the car, and she'd be out, knowing I would disapprove of what she was going to do. I saw her come out, locking the door behind her, and head to the car with a pack of ham, a pack of cheese and a box of Ritz crackers. She grinned at me as she opened the pack of ham, and I backed out the driveway.

"So, Samantha-"

"Sam," she corrected.

"Sam," the doctor said, "What are you here for?"

"I'm here because I feel like what Freddie looks like. Crap."

I frowned.

"You married me."

"I don't judge by looks, Dork."

"You just said I looked like crap!"

"Yeah, but I'm not married to you for your looks, obviously."

I turned to the doctor.

"Is there a cure for a smart mouth?"

He smiled.

"No, or my daughter would be on that medication," he said with a sigh, "Just like my mother in law. Daddy, you lame-o. Stewart, you're not good enough for my daughter. Well I married your daughter you old hag! Deal with that!"

Sam and I eyed each other, then looked back at the doctor. He shook his head, and turned back to Sam.

"Anyway, describe to me your symptoms."

Sam looked at me, then back at the doctor.

"Uh, my stomach hurts. It's been hurting for the past few weeks."

"Weeks?" I exclaimed.

The first I had heard of it was five or six days ago!

She glanced at me then back at the doctor.

"I also threw up a couple of times."

"Why am I just hearing about this now?" I asked.

Not only did it make me angry, but it hurt me. I was her husband, I was supposed to know these things.

"Sorry, Fredward," she apologized.

I squirmed in my seat and leaned back.

The doctors appointment went okay for a while. It was a regular check up deal. The only problem was taking blood from Sam. She was one to draw blood from others, not the other way around, and not with a needle. Afterwards, the doctors told her she'd get her results back from the test in a day or two. She stole one of the stickers from the jar for the little kids. In return for her giving her blood to the doctor and nurses, I took her to eat, which she happily obliged.

Okay, now here's the part where she gets angry with me. Sam got her test results back that afternoon while prepping things for our new comedy show, _Laugh It Up_. Carly called me and warned me to beware of Sam, cause she was pretty mad at me. I asked her why, and she said she couldn't tell me. I knew Sam would, considering she was angry. I was glad I wasn't there to check the technical stuff for a tenth time.

When Sam got home, I heard her before I saw her. I heard the door open so forcefully, it hit the wall behind it. I heard her stomp up the stairs. By this time, I knew it was best to fake sleep regardless of what I did or didn't do. She opened the door to our room, and I closed my eyes, facing opposite the door. She was quiet for a moment. Too quiet. The next thing I know, I'm kicked out of the bed and onto the floor.

"Ouch! Sam, what the heck!"

She jumped off the bed to the my left side, while I lied on my back looking at her with, anger, fear, and question.

She leaned down and slapped me on the stomach. I could barely breathe.

"I oughta kill you!"

"What did I do!"

"You knocked me up, you dip-thong!"

I fell back to the floor, ignoring the pain in the back of my head. I knocked her up? I repeated the sentence in various ways in my head. I knocked her up. I, knocked her up. I… It finally sunk in.

"You're pregnant!"

"No, I just plan on getting fat in the next eight months!"

"I thought it was nine?"

"I'm one month pregnant."

Her voice got low and angrier.

"Sam, I-"

"Sleep on the couch, Freddie," she cried, "I don't wanna see you right now."

"Sam…"

She didn't speak, she just walked into the bathroom and shut the door. I sat up, looking at the door. I heard what sounded like the shower come on, then laid back on the floor. Sam was pregnant. Sam was pregnant, and I was gonna be a daddy. Daddy. D-a-d-d-y…

I got off the floor and grabbed my pillow to sleep o the couch. You probably think Sam over reacted, but most girls would probably have the same reaction if they had a conversation with their husband or boyfriend two weeks prior to you getting married that went something like this.

**"So, you don't want to have kids?"**

**Sam groaned in frustration.**

**"I didn't say that I don't want kids. I'm just saying that when I have kids, I want to be like thirty something or at least twenty-eight. I don't want to spend my youth taking care of a kid, who will probably be more worse than me in the attitude department."**

**"Well, what if I want kids in my 20's?"**

**"Tough, nuggets."**

**I smirked. **

**"You know, they say your kids are 10 times as bad as you were as a kid," I joked, "Our kids are already gonna be bad, because of you."**

**She stuck her tongue out at me, then got up to get another slab of ribs.**

Yeah, so Sam hadn't talked to me for four days now. She only told me that she had an appointment Friday, and the least I could do was drive her. Eventually, I got her to talk to me, by insulting her. She wasn't happy at first.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me," I said, "You're still a blonde she-demon."

I put my left hand on the steering wheel and used my right to ruffle her hair.

"Well, you're still a nerd."

"Hag."

Her mouth dropped, but she quickly recovered and shot back.

"Dork!"

"Devil!"

"Geek!"

"Pink lover!"

She gasped.

"You take that back," she growled.

"Pink-"

"Finish that sentence, and I'll hurt you."

"Lov-"

"I mean it, Fredwardo."

"-er."

She lunged towards me but I started yelling.

"You wouldn't do that, because we'd get in to a car wreck and die!"

She smacked my head and sat back down in her seat, folding her arms and looking straight ahead. Suddenly, I heard something that sounded like giggling. I turned and looked at her, not knowing that with that slap on the head, she messed up my hair a bit. She started laughing. I laughed too.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

She pointed at my head, "You, you goof."

I looked into my rearview mirror, and saw my hair standing up in the place that she slapped me. I laughed. We laughed together for a while, the laughter dying down after a moment. Sam looked at me and sighed.

"I over reacted."

"No, you didn't. I understand."

"Jeez Freddie, I don't apologize often."

"You don't have to," I said, "Just as long as you're talking to me again."

"Oh," she said, a hint of amusement in her voice, "So you're okay with sleeping on the couch?"

"No, I would prefer the bed."

"But you said that I don't have to apologize as long as I talk to you again," she teased, "You said nothing about the bed. And I do enjoy all the room."

I cut my eyes at her, and she grinned.

"You can sleep in the bed, Frederly."

"Thank you," I said, "and I'll make you happy that we're having a baby. You'll see."

"You mean the crying?"

"The cuteness."

"The pooping."

"The cooing."

"The drool."

"The little hands."

"The creepy big eyes."

"They're not creepy," I said, "They're cute."

"What are you, a woman?"

I eyed her.

"Sam, just imagine it, your eyes, my personality."

"What's wrong with my personality?"

I grinned and kept my eyes on the road.

"Nothing, Princess, nothing at all."

* * *

Man, I'm hungry. That's nothing new though. I can't tell you how mad I am at my sister right now. While I was at that party, she stopped a game I was installing on **my**, computer for her. It's a stupid game by the way. Then she complained that it didn't work, and began playing one of my games. Not to mention that when she gets bored, she starts messing with stuff, so the medication ointment for my allergy to metal(it's so hard to find a belt for me) has several holes in it, and a gigantic blob of it coming out of one of the holes. Ugh! I wanted to smack her. But that would be mean, and I'm 18. So... yeah, I'm watching Smackdown now.


	9. Chapter 9

I probably should've told you guy earlier, but I forgot. Chapter 10 is where this story ends. Yeah, oops, but hey, I'm posting more Seddie stories for my Fanfic Day! So you can read those. Yeah, it was supposed to be Friday or Saturday, but I had a few issues. Yeah, so enjoy this chapter. I barely remeber what happens in it, but now that I'm reading the first few lines, I think I liked the ending of this one.

* * *

So as I told you, Sam's pregnant. Of course, pregnancy didn't stop her from working. Sam was eight months pregnant with our daughter, and walking around set doing skits and producing, on some occasions directing. Well, Sam was eight months pregnant, two weeks away from being nine months. It was starting to worry me that she was still moving like she was one month pregnant, but weeks away from giving birth. Actually, I was nervous at one and a half, but still. Sam needed to go on maternity leave, and I wasn't going to be the one to tell her. She could do an MIA, the rapper, and keep it up till she went in labor, but I wasn't gonna have that.

I decided to have Carly tell her. Sam would go easier on Carly where as I would get beat up. Sam still packed a punch. Carly called me a chicken and a mouse, but agreed to do it. Afterwards, she called me and told me that it had seemingly gone well. The word seemingly was the key word. To Carly it went well, but when Sam got home, I'd get it.

Sam walked into our house around the afternoon, and I had never been so terrified. Well, looking back yeah, I have, but this was just as scary. I mean Sam's not your wife, so you probably wouldn't understand, but then again, you do know her. So Sam walked in, and she was surprisingly happy. Maybe it had something to do with the funnel cake she was eating, which by the way, is listed on her 'Eatable Foods While Pregnant' list that I drew up for her.

I decided since I had her put on maternity leave, she could eat it, but she'd have to work it off in her pregnant aerobics class, which I also signed her up for. She wasn't happy about that.

"Hey, SweetTart," that's my nickname for Sam, "How was your day?"

"Well, I went to work, told Carly I was going on maternity leave-"

"Wait, you told Carly you were taking maternity leave?"

That was unexpected.

"Yeah. It's starting to get tough walking around set. I can normally carry a lot of weight."

I believed that.

"Anyway, she continued, "she told me she was going to suggest I take it anyway. So I left, saw the stand in the park open when I was driving by, so I got a funnel cake. I had to threaten the man though, because apparently he had a list from my husband that he had to follow. Tell me, Fredward, does every place I eat at have this list?"

"Yes, every place in Seattle."

She punched me in the arm as she walked past me, eating her funnel cake. I got up from the kitchen table and followed her into the living room. I don't think she noticed I was following her, because while she was scratching her head with the fee hand, she turned quickly and backhanded me in the nose.

"Ow!"

"Oh my, gosh. Freddie, I'm so sorry!"

"Ow!"

"It was an accident. I was scratching my head, and my finger got tangled in my hair and I just- and I- I'm sorry."

She didn't put the funnel cake down, but she did try to see if I was okay.

"Let me see."

"Even unintentionally you hit hard."

"Freddie, just move your hand."

I cautiously removed my hand from my nose, and judging from the look on her face, it was bad.

"It's bad."

"W- well, n-no. No, lets just-"

She ran towards the bathroom, putting the funnel cake on the table, and came back with a medium sized towel and put it on my nose.

"Put that over you nose, and - uh, I'll drive you to the hospital."

I gave her a deadpanned look.

"It's broken."

"I've broken plenty of noses before, and it might be."

"Great, my ex bully and wife broke my nose," I said, voice muffled by the towel.

She gave me her toothy grin that she knew I couldn't resist.

"Sorry?"

I wanted to be mad. I really did, but I just couldn't. Even in high school, I would just pretend to be mad at her. I never could hate Sam. She always has had a way of worming her way into peoples hearts. In her senior yearbook, the people she bullied even said they loved her and would miss her. That's not usual.

"It's okay," I said.

I tried to ignore the pain reverberating from my nose. She picked up the keys and held the door open for me.

"Alright, Fredward. Let's hit it."

I shook my head, still holding the towel to my nose, and walked over to her and held the door for her to walk out first. She walked maybe four feet until she remembered. I remained holding the door open.

"Ah, the funnel cake!"

We got back home at around seven something. My nose wasn't broken, which was good news. Sam felt bad, so she took me to the Groovy Smoothie to buy me a Berry Cherry and herself a Blueberry Blitz. She didn't actually spend her money, she just stole my wallet and paid then snuck it back in my pocket. I appreciated her at least trying to make it look like she was paying.

She put the keys in a bowl on the stand near the door. And walked over to the couch about to plop down.

"Sam," I warned.

She rolled her eyes but sat down the way I showed her. Yeah, I had rules for this whole pregnancy. So what? If I left Sam in charge without rules, guidelines, and handy dandy pregnancy books, which I don't think she read, our baby would be living on Little Debbie Island with a soda river running right through it, and fat cake mountains.

I closed the door and locked it, then sat down next to her and rubbed my bandaged nose. She glanced over at me.

"Freddork, stop being all pouty."

"Admit you feel guilty, and maybe I will," I said hiding my grin.

I loved teasing her, and it was hard for her to just walk away when sitting down. Thank you, daughter.

"Why should I feel guilty?"

"Because you backhanded me!"

"It was an accident!"

"You know, Sam. I'm starting to thin you did it on purpose."

She looked at me.

"Why would I backhand you on purpose?"

"Because, you were forced to take maternity leave, and I got you pregnant," I explained, "So you hit me on purpose."

I expected her to counter with a witty remark, but what actually happened, I did not expect. Tears. Tears started rolling down her cheeks and she began to cry. I feeling of guilt immediately rushed through me. I went into comfort mode.

"Sam, I'm so sorry. I was just joking, I didn't mean to make you cry."

She started sobbing then and the feeling got worse. I felt horrible.

"Sam… I'm sorry, please don't cry. I don't like to see you cry."

I'd never actually seen her cry. I came close that one time, but other than that, no.

"Sam. Please! I'm really sorry."

"You're such a sucker," she sobbed.

"Huh?"

Sam started laughing, and now I was confused. She was practically crying a river just a second ago, and now she was laughing and wiping tears away. Then it hit me. What was the one thing Sam could do flawlessly, beside cleaning a plate? Acting. I frowned.

"That's mean, Sam."

"You started it, Fredward."

I wiped a her 'tear' stained cheeks with my thumbs, holding her face in my hands.

"Do you know how bad I felt?"

"How bad?"

"Really, really bad," I said.

I rested my forehead against hers and kissed her lips.

"I'm not sorry," she mumbled.

I kissed her again.

"I know you're not."

* * *

Yeah, Sam fake crying, I loved that part! I should post my other stories. I'm trying to do it before 12 so I can study for my Psych test. I don't study, and I'm doing bad. When I'm passing math, but failing psych, somethings' wrong.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you, everyone, for favoriting, reviewing, and reading this story. It was fun writing it, and Now, I'm hungry. So enjoy the chapter, and I'm seriously considering doing maybe a sequal of some sort to this story, but I have to finish another sequal to Morningside. I love my new icon, I found it on deviantart or however you spell it. Then I updated my myspace page, which I rarely use. If you want to look for me, I'm Kymberlee, I'm the only Rucks, I think, with that name. I was too lazy to find all my friends, so I should probably get to that. They told me to friend them when I got on myspace, and that's was a while ago.

* * *

It's June the 2nd, 9:00 in the morning, and Sam and I are in the kitchen getting ready to eat. She's staring at me expectantly, I can feel it. I'm cooking her a healthy breakfast like I've been doing every morning since I found out she was having our baby. Whenever I didn't feel like getting up to make something to eat, I just thought of our baby and words like Little Debbie and Hostess would pop in my head. I got up then.

So today's breakfast is wheat toast, with a little bit of butter and jelly, eggs lightly seasoned, sausages, and ham. I had to stack it up on her plate to a certain amount, but ham wasn't really supposed to be on the menu, I was just tired of her chanting it behind me.

"Here you go, SweetTart, breakfast is served."

"Thank God, I'm starving!"

She immediately dug into it, and I sat across from her and started eating. I occasionally stared at Sam while I ate. Sometimes it was still hard for me to believe. Sam is my wife, and she's having our baby. I used to run away from her all of the time, and now I sleep in the same bed with her. I still ran at times, but still… I'm married to Sam.

"Uh, Freddie."

I snapped out of my thoughts, "Yeah?"

I notice the discomfort on her face and frowned. She looked as if she was in pain or something. I'd never seen Sam in pain, so I wouldn't know her look of pain, but from my past bully experiences, yeah, that was pain.

"Ow!"

"Sam, is something wrong?"

What a stupid question on my part.

"I know," she said, taking a pause for the pain, "just ask me that question."

"Oh my God."

"Ouch, ouch, ouch! Ugh, Freddie, you're such dork!"

"You can't be in labor! We still have a week! It's too soon!"

"I don't think we have a week!"

I opened the drawer near the sink and pulled out a book _Pregnancy: The Expected and Unexpected_. I've been keeping pregnancy books all around the house.

"Okay, okay, don't panic!"

I opened the book looking for the E's. Sam was glaring at me the whole time, but I didn't notice.

"Ah! Early labor. Early labor when close to the due date-"

"Fredward Benson," she growled, "I swear if you read anymore of that instead of driving me to the hospital, I will kill you."

How could I forget that? I dropped the book and ran over to her.

"Okay, let's get you to the car."

I grabbed her arm and gently walked her to the door. She snatched her arm away from me.

"I am not some weak chick who can't walk, Frednerd. I just need you to drive me."

The pregnancy book _Acts of the Expecting Mother_, said there'd be snappiness.

Eventually, after another moment of pain, which I timed, we got her into the car. She made me run back in and grab her plate so she could eat along the way, then finally, we were on our way to the hospital. Let me just tell you, I read a ton of pregnancy books, and all thirty of those books did not fully prepare me for the real thing. I frantically called Carly, Spencer, my mom, and Sam's mom who said she'd call the rest of their clan.

When we got to the hospital, Sam stayed in the car trying to finish her food, and practically yelled at me to go get a wheel chair. She may have been having contractions, but she wasn't in too much pain to yell at me. I ran inside, not wanting the rath of Sam, though I did feel guilty for leaving her out there. I looked around the doors, but couldn't find a single one.

"Sir? Is there something I can help you with," a guy asked me. He was shorter than me by a few feet, and dressed in blue scrubs.

"Yeah, my wife is in labor, and I need a wheel chair!"

"Okay," he replied calmly, "I think we have one around the corner over here."

How could he be so calm? My wife was in labor and eating toast in the car!

He ran outside with me, pushing the wheel chair, to the car. Before I got there, I saw Melanie and her husband Hunter helping Sam out the car against Sam's wishes. She's so independent.

"Mel, I can get out of a car by myself!"

"Well, Sam, you're in labor!"

"I don't have to deal with your-"

"Gosh, Sam you're so-"

When I finally got to the car, they were both yelling at each other and Hunter was looking at me apologetically. Sam was in labor, standing up straight arguing with her sister. I sighed.

"Sam, let's go," I said.

Hunter grabbed onto Melanie's arms and pulled her back so I could get to Sam. Both of them were still arguing.

"Ow!, Holy mother of meatloaf!"

I looked over at the nurse.

"Okay, let's get you inside, Miss," he said.

Sam sat in the wheelchair and let him wheel her in as Hunter, Mel and I followed.

"The sooner we get you inside, the sooner we can-"

"Give me drugs?"

"No," I rejected, "We want a natural birth."

"She's ain't comin out of you, ya nub!"

I pinched the bridge of my nose. I couldn't deny that. She was basically doing all the work.

When Sam was in her room, medicated as much as possible, which still hurt her a little, and it was almost time to push, Sam was not a very happy camper. Some things I can't exactly tell you word by word, cause something's people don't need to hear. Especially young ears. Let's just say Sam tried not to, but she cussed. A lot. There are a few moments I can tell you about, like when she threw a cup of ice chips at me, and poured another down my shirt.

//11:48//

"After this, I never want to see you again."

I simply nodded, I knew she was just a little out of it from the drugs and the hormones and everything.

"You suck."

"You're beautiful," I countered.

"See," she pointed out, "You always do that. I call you names and if I feel really crappy or something, you comment about my looks, or my evilness."

A nurse in the corner chuckled. I smiled.

"Because if I comment with the truth, you I can't stress you out even more. You know you're beautiful, and you know that you're a crazy, evil she demon."

Sam rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Whatever. Why can't I get that thing with the but-"

"Sam," I warned

"Awe, you're no fun."

She did a sharp intake of breath from the on again, off again pain she felt.

"You okay?"

"No, I'm not okay! This is some painful chiz, you dip-thong!"

I looked down at my feet, guiltily, until I felt something cold pelt at me head. I looked up at Sam and her now empty cup.

"Sam!"

"Sam!" she mocked me, "Get over it, cause when I'm pushin your kid out, Every mean comment I have is gonna go straight to you."

"Sam, I-" I gasped when she poured another cup of ice down my shirt.

"Ah! Sam!"

"The least you could do is entertain me until she decides to come out!"

// //

There was also the part when I found out that Sam never changed her last name.

//12:05//

"Mrs. Benson, how are you feeling?" a nurse asked..

"What did you call me?"

She frowned at the nurse..

"Sam, no," I said soothingly, "Calm down, she didn't mean- wait a minute, you did change your last name to mine, right?"

Sam turned and looked at me innocently.

"Huh?"

"Sam."

"Well-"

"I thought you had your last name changed!"

"I never got around to it. So much stuff came up."

"Like what?"

"Like that… thing."

"Food. Food is what came up."

"Well, ow, ugh, every time I went I had to drive by the bakery, and there was cake and pie, and cookies, and-"

"I get it."

I sighed and took out my phone to make myself a reminder.

'Go with Sam next time to change name.'

// //

Yeah, there was no other part, but the best part had to have been meeting our daughter.

//1:02//

"And it's a beautiful baby girl," the doctor announced.

Right then and there, had to have been one of the best moments in my life, besides meeting Sam, kissing Sam, marrying Sam, basically any big moment that involved Sam.

"Sam, she's amazing."

I didn't here her respond, and I didn't want to take my eyes off of our baby girl.

"Sam?"

Eventually I heard her groggy voice.

"Yeah?"

"We have a daughter."

"I know. I was there."

After they cleaned her off, and wrapped her up, they handed her to Sam. They asked if we wanted them to talk to our families but we declined and were eventually left alone with our daughter.

"She's chubby."

"Well," I replied, "Someone ate a lot."

"Shut up."

Sam motioned for me to hold her, and I gladly accepted. She was a bit on the heavy side. The first thing I notice when I looked at her face was her eyes.

"She has your eyes," I told Sam.

"Yeah, well she has your hair."

I grinned.

"We should go tell everyone," I said, "I'm sure you mom can't wait to covert her into one a junk food addict."

Sam laughed, "She'd have to beat your mom with her anti bacterial diapers."

There was a moment of silence where we just started at the blue eyed, brown haired girl in the room.

"We should name her before we tell everyone."

I nodded in agreement.

"Well, I say her last name should be Benson."

She laughed, "Okay. I say her first name be Katlyn with a 'K'."

That was a tug at the heart strings.

"You want to name her after my grandmother?"

"Oh," she replied casually, "That is your grandmother's name, isn't it?"

I just smiled. Of course she would down play it.

"So does our child have no middle name?"

"No, she has one. I've already decided on that."

"Well do tell Princess Puckett."

"I was thinking that since it's just you and me, and we need three for the iCarly gang to be complete, her middle name should be-"

"Carly," I agreed, "It's perfect. Katlyn Carly Benson."

Katlyn wasn't our only child. We had triplets about four years later. Brown eyes, blonde hair and each of them look just like Sam, where Katlyn looks like me. Michelle is the only one I actually understand, besides her eating habits, she acts just like me. Elizabeth acts just like Sam and Francine. Well, we believe there was some sort of thing where she acts as a cross between my mom, and Sam's mom. She scares me sometimes. What's really scary is that she actually scares Sam. As for Katlyn, she's Sam's little girl, and comes to me only when Sam is unavailable.

Looking back on everything, from the first time I met Sam up to now, I'd have to give thanks to her hair. The blonde unruly hair was what first drew me to her. The first thing I ever said to her was 'You have pretty hair.', come to think of it. In response, Sam kicked me in the knee and took my lunch box. I sat there at lunch and ate the apple which she ever so generously let me have, while she ate my ham sandwich.

I probably would've never met Sam had it not been for me liking her hair. So I probably would've never kissed her. Had I not kissed her, I wouldn't have wanted to kiss her again, or make out in front of a classroom with her. Liking her blonde, unruly hair led to me asking her out live on iCarly, her dating me, her agreeing to become my girlfriend. Then she accepted my promise ring pops, and eventually the ring, which she wears on a chain around her neck. I popped the question, and she said yes. When she fell asleep, I left the room and did a dance, which I won't speak of; and finally, we had kids. Strange, but sweet kids. All girls, and luckily, they're 10, 6, 6, and 6. I may actually start acting like Sam the second they want to start dating. Some snot nosed brat wanting to date my little girl. Sam did offer me a shot gun, but I think it was a joke.

So Sam and I are happily married with four kids. How? It was the blonde, unruly hair.

* * *

So that's the end of the story, and the way I came up with three girls was a computer game. I originally planned on them having one kid after Katlyn, but after I did all the traits for therir second daughter there was another kid, then another, all girls. Francine was born with the insane trait, I didn't choose that. She wore her bathing suit to bed. I could actually see them with a crazy kid.


End file.
